Banana Hammock Bottom: A SpongeBob FanFiction
by silvertechfilms
Summary: [IN PROGRESS] SpongeBob must confront his fears and reveal to his friends and family what he has been hiding for so long.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

And it's is with greater antisipashun that I an ounce the begin of the this fanfic. when I starting to writing fanfic I did know what was to laying a head but I did anywayses. I am glading that the fanfic is start world so here

-Jeffere Von McBockderson

(A friend of the author)


	2. SpongeBob

**Chapter One: SpongeBob**

SpongeBob was eagerly awaiting outside of Mr. Krabs's office. "I wonder what they are speaking about in there?" SpongeBob said quietly to himself. Suddenly the door opened and Squidward stepped out followed by Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob rose to his feet. "SpongeBob" Mr. Krabs said strongly, "Yes Mr. Krabs Sir?" SpongeBob said. "Congratulations, You've got the job!" Mr. Krabs said as he grinned. "EEEEEEEE!" SpongeBob screamed excitedly. "I can't believe it! I won't let you down Sir!" "SpongeBob, General Manager" Mr. Krabs said slowly. But then SpongeBob started to think, "What about Squidward?" "I'm leaving SpongeBob." Squidward admitted. "WHAT? Why Squidward?" SpongeBob screamed loudly. "I'm finally going to pursue my dream of owning a strip club." Squidward said too overly proud of himself and his decision. "strip club?" SpongeBob asked perplexed. "A strip club me boy! You know lots of girls and guys going at it?" Mr. Krabs stated. "Oh," SpongeBob said still a little fuzzy on the idea of what a strip club was. "See you all in another life." Squidward announced to the restaurant as he walked out the door proudly. "General Manager!" Mr. Krabs said. "Yes Sir!" SpongeBob immediately shot up with a salute. "Get in that kitchen and go make me some money." "Yes Sir!" SpongeBob said and instantly vanished back into the kitchen filling orders. Mr. Krabs managed the register until he could find a replacement for Squidward. The rest of the day was pretty boring, Even though he was excited that he was the new general manager of The Krusty Krab.

"Gary!" SpongeBob yelled as he walked slowly through the door. Gary meowed and slithered into the living room. "Gary." SpongeBob smiled and ran over to Gary near the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. SpongeBob walked into the kitchen and picked up the bag of Premier Snail Feed, and slowly poured some into Gary's bowl. "Eat up my sweet Gary" SpongeBob said as Gary meowed. SpongeBob preceded into the bedroom. He was about to get an early night sleep when the shellphone starting to ring. SpongeBob picked up the phone from the table besides his bed. "Hello?" SpongeBob questioned. "SpongeBob!" The voice on the phone of the screamed with joy. "Patrick?" SpongeBob asked with a smirk. "Wanna come out tonight?" Patrick asked. "Where?" SpongeBob questioned. "Downtown, Everyone else is." Patrick asked. "Oh, sure. I'll be right there!" SpongeBob said happily. SpongeBob didn't really want to go out at this time of night, after working after time at The Krusty Krab, But he couldn't let his mates down. SpongeBob hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen where Gary was finishing up dinner. "Come on Gary, were going out." SpongeBob picked up Gary and walked out the door grabbing his coat as he walked by the hook on the wall.

"Well, this is it Gary. The Rokk, the hottest club in town." said SpongeBob said. He starred at the sign for a least ten minutes debating where to go in or not. Finally Gary squirmed out of SpongeBob's grip and slithered inside. The meow from his mouth echoed through the halls of the dark club. "SpongeBob!" SpongeBob heard a voice coming from the other side of the club. "Patrick!" SpongeBob screamed as he noticed the rest of the gang (Patrick, Pearl, Sandy, Karen, Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Squidward) at a table across the club. "Hey guys" SpongeBob said casually as he walked through the noisy and crowded club. SpongeBob sat down in the soft booth. The Rokk had just been remodeled. Larry the lobster owned the club and always kept things nice there. "SpongeBob, have a drink. It's on me." said Larry as he sneaked up behind SpongeBob. "Oh cheers Larry, The new place looks great." "Yeah sure took a long time to remodel it all." "What can I get ya SpongeBob?" asked Larry. "Coke and vodka." SpongeBob responded. "Coming right up" Larry said as he went off to get him the drink. "So SpongeBob, hows it going?" Sandy asked from across the table. The others all looked at SpongeBob while they waited for a response. "Alright, I guess, Nothing new." SpongeBob said sounding bored. "Ugh SpongeBob, I think that girls looking at you." Pearl whispered to the gang. The entire gang looked over to the bar to see a small blue haired girl staring at SpongeBob. "Go talk to her SpongeBob." said Patrick as he nudged him. "I don't think thats such a good idea you guys." SpongeBob said embarrassed. "Why not?" the group said unanimously. SpongeBob knew why, he knew it would soon be time. "She probably won't like me, Who would?" SpongeBob said lying through his teeth. "Oh come on lad, How could anyone not like you!" Mr. Krabs said with a smile. "Alright, Fine. I'll go talk to her." SpongeBob said as he stood up from the table. When SpongeBob walked over to the other girls table, she smiled. "Hi" She said with a smile. The butterflies in SpongeBob's stomach multiplied. "Hi. I'm SpongeBob!" The girl smiled when she heard SpongeBob say his name. "Thats such a cool name. I'm Lauren."

SpongeBob's head was getting lighter and lighter from the powder. "What's this stuff called again" SpongeBob said slowly. "MDMA!" Lauren screamed over the intensely loud music coming from the speakers. SpongeBob's vision started to blur, He didn't feel so good. "Are you sure this is legal?" SpongeBob asked Lauren. "Oh totally!" Lauren lied, SpongeBob couldn't detect the lie. He was too high to realize anything around him. SpongeBob was feeling more light headed. "I have to sit down for a second" SpongeBob said griping his head. "OH! Come on, Don't be a pussy!" Lauren screamed as she took SpongeBob's hand. SpongeBob couldn't take it anymore. His vision started to go dark. "SpongeBob!?" Lauren screamed at SpongeBob who was lying on the floor. SpongeBob wasn't waking up.


	3. Pearl and Sandy, Part One

**Chapter Two: Pearl and Sandy [Part One]**

Sandy sighed again. She couldn't remember why she had moved to the bottom of the ocean. She was so happy in texas, All of her friends, her family, She lost her life when she moved into Banana Hammock Bottom. "What's the point?" Sandy sighed again, and rolled over in bed to look at the time. It was already past noon. Sandy had been sleeping later and later recently, going to bed earlier. She didn't have anything to do anymore in Banana Hammock Bottom. "Why bother anymore? Theres nothing here for me anymore." She said feeling more depressed.

Sandy was awaken to the sound of the door bell. She rarely received visitors anymore, She sprang out of bed excited for the first time in months. "Maybe SpongeBob and Patrick are here!" Sandy hadn't come out in months, ever since what happened. Sandy walked down the stairs over to the door in her tree. She ran outside to the metal door at the edge of her air dome. Sandy pressed the button on her communication system with someone outside the door. "Hello?" Sandy asked quietly to the stranger. "Hey Sandy, It's Pearl. Wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Pearl said not beating around the bush. "Um, I'm not sure." Sandy said. "Oh come on Sandy, It'll be fun!" shouted Pearl through the speaker. "Alright, I guess so." said Sandy still slightly annoyed at the offer. "GREAT!" Screamed Pearl again through the speaker. "I'll be right out." said Sandy. Sandy walked over to her the wooden chair where her air suit was. She slipped her body into the white suit. Sandy walked over to the metal door on the edge of her property and opened it. The compartment slowly filled with water, When the pressure finally equalized, Sandy opened the outside door and emerged into Banana Hammock Bottom once again. "Hey!" Pearl said as she smiled widely and sensually at Sandy. "Hi" Sandy said quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Ready?" Pearl asked, "Yeah, but where?" Sandy countered. "Oh, you'll see!" Pearl said with a sinister look on her face. Sandy didn't like that look on anyone. "Come on." Pearl grabbed Sandy's arm and dragged her out of the door way. Pearl was moving so fast Sandy could barley keep up. Pearl and Sandy eventually came to a bus stop. "I don't know about this." Sandy said sounding anxious. Sandy hadn't come out of her house, gone on a bus or talked to anyone in months. The bus showed up soon after they arrived at the sign. Sandy was prepared for the whispers. Sandy and Pearl stepped onto the bus, Sandy's muscles were tensing up. "Are you alright?" Pearl asked, concerned about Sandy. "Me? Fine, of course." It hurt Sandy to lie to Pearl, Pearl was being nice to her. Pearl and Sandy took a seat next to each other in the back of the bus. "Maybe, too nice?" Sandy thought but quickly erased that thought. "Come on, Pearl is being nice to me, come on you fucked up brain, work right!" Sandy screamed quietly through her clenched teeth. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Sandy asked again, perhaps this time she could get an answer out of Pearl. "Like I said, It's a surprise." Pearl said again and smiled. Sandy felt an odd feeling in her chest, she liked the feeling, but soon realized what it was and pushed it away.


	4. Pearl and Sandy, Part Two

**Chapter Three: Pearl and Sandy [Part Two]**

There was an odd feeling all day at the mall with Pearl. Sandy kept trying to make excuses not to do something with Pearl, but Pearl always destroyed them. "Where do you wanna go next?" asked Pearl. "I don't know, wherever." said Sandy almost silently. "Oh come on you twat, Do something exciting!" Pearl said as she carried on their conversation.

Sandy felt sick to her stomach the entire day. Sandy hated to be out in public. She absolutely dreaded the idea. _Fuck, why did I agree to this?_ Sandy thought. "I'm sorry, I'm not really feeling well." said Sandy. "Oh" Pearl followed sounding very sad. "Sorry" said Sandy, "It's cool, no worries." Sandy knew Pearl was lying. _Why am I doing this to Pearl? She is being so nice to me and she is really pretty and really_. "Wanna hang out sometime again?" Pearl interrupted Sandy's thoughts hoping for some redemption from Sandy. "I don't know, maybe." Sandy said as she opened the metal door to her glass dome. "I'm such a fucking idiot" Sandy mumbled to herself.

The sun started to set on Banana Hammock Bottom. Sandy always loved looking at the sunset. It made her feel good inside like she was, for a moment, a better person. Not tonight, No tonight she felt like complete shit. Sandy had been cursing herself more than usual that afternoon for being a such a tosser to Pearl. "Why am I such an idiot?" Sandy asked again to herself. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Why I can't I be open to someone about what really happened. If anyone will understand, it will be Pearl. She was being so nice to me, No has been for months." It seems that Sandy was building up the confidence to fix things with Pear. Sandy immediately picked up her air suit quickly threw it on her body. She ran over to the metal door opened it. The compartment slowly filled with water, When the pressure finally equalized, Sandy opened the outside door and emerged herself into the waters of Banana Hammock Bottom once again. Sandy commenced to run through the ocean floors towards Pearl's apartment. _I'm sorry Pearl, I'm sorry for being such a fucking twat! I'm coming, don't worry Pearl._ Sandy kept repeating this throughout the crevasses of her mind. Sandy smiled when she saw the building. She busted through the doors like a mad man. "Shit" Sandy cursed herself for not knowing which number flat. "Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked to Sandy. "Um, Yeah, Uh. Where does Pearl Krabs live?" asked Sandy as she scrambled to find the words. "Eighth floor, 18H" The man said sounding very bored with Sandy. "Cheers" Sandy yelled as she was sprinting up the stairs.

Knock! Knock! "PEARL?!" Sandy yelled, "I know you don't wanna see me, but I wanna see you." Sandy jumped back from the light blue door slightly when she heard the locks being fondled. Sandy smiled for a second. "Oh, Hi Sandy" Pearl said when she opened the door. "Pearl, I'm really sorry, really really sorry! can you please forgive me. I never should of left you. I was just too afraid to go out in public since what happened." Sandy said quickly not even needing any air. "Really?" Pearl asked sounding surprised at Sandy. "Yes! You are so amazing Pearl, I was such a fucking idiot to leave. Ever since what I happened I haven't done anything. I haven't come out of the house, cleaned it, done the dishes. I have barley eaten anything. But when you came this morning, it was like you were coming to rescue me from myself, my stupid idiot self." Pearl smiled as Sandy talked. "You see, you are so great, and I am such a twat. Please can you ever forgive me stupid mistake?" Sandy asked, Pearl shook her head in acceptance. Pearl and Sandy embraced in a long hug.


End file.
